<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay With Me. by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154502">Stay With Me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack'>TheGirlWhoWearsBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bearded Steve Rogers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Nomad Steve Rogers, On the Run, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers meets an intriguing woman at a tavern in Poland and tension builds up. </p><p>Now he wants her to stay for more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guess It's True, I'm Not Good at a One Night Stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is heavily inspired by Sam Smith's song "Stay With Me", which you can tell from the title, lol. </p><p>CW: This chapter contains smut (straddling, caressing, nothing too out there for this first encounter.) and a slightly intimidating, harsh Steve. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a rough couple of days, Steve Rogers found himself making his way inside a tavern in a European city which name he couldn’t pronounce correctly, even after both Bucky and Natasha tried to teach him. Steve considered there to be more important things in his mind than learning to pronounce that word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire world was looking for them; every police organization, intelligence agency, everyone and he needed to find a way to evade them if he didn’t want to go to jail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he went rogue and against Tony Stark in order to defend his best friend after the bombing at Vienna where the Sokovia Accords were supposed to be signed, he didn’t stop to think meticulously about the consequences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had only been a few days since he fought Stark in Siberia and Steve and Bucky had already slept twice on the streets, sold the few objects with monetary value he was carrying to get train tickets and decent food, and participated in three armed pursuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha joined them about 36 hours after Siberia occurred, Tony practically told her that she was too going to be arrested if she didn’t leave soon. Natasha was smart enough to bring along quite a big amount of cash, a few fake passports, and several tech devices and jewelry he knew could eventually sell once they ran out of cash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All and all, Steve wouldn’t change where he stood with the Sokovia Accords or the Bucky situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The future’s uncertainty and Steve’s sense of responsibility pushed him inside the tavern. He couldn’t get physically drunk, his metabolism processed every toxin in the alcohol so fast it basically did nothing to him. Nonetheless, there was something about the ambience in a tavern that comforted him during times of uncertainty like that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s blue eyes quickly scanned the premise until he reached the bar, only a few stools were available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A beer, please.” Steve ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That voice. You’ve heard it before a million times on TV. You turned to the source of it and met the man sitting on the stool by your left side. Even with the low-lighting, the dark sunglasses and baseball cap, you were able to discern that Captain America was a few inches away from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barman didn’t even look at him, he was busy serving other people. It was also noisy; music, people chatting, glasses clacking…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, uhm, a beer, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dwa piwa, proszę!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You yelled when you realized that the Captain was miserably failing to get the barman’s attention and then cracked a victorious grin once the bartender began serving the beverages in two big mugs and then placed them over the bar. “Dziękuję Ci.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t help but stare at you, analyzing every feature of the side of your face, your hands placed lazily over the countertop, right leg over the left, the bright red heels…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t speak English.” Your voice captured his attention, making him look back to your face. This time you were completely facing each other. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You offered Steve one of the mugs, he accepted it, turned back again and took a sip before saying a quiet “Thank you”, fearing that if he said more his identity would be revealed. Little did he know you already figured out who he was. It was a no-brainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man of few words, huh?” You insisted then tilted your head in an attempt to meet Steve’s face. No answer came from him. “Alright, I’ll leave you to your thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You  shrugged her shoulders and placed your attention on your mug of beer, playfully circled the glass’s edge at the same time you hummed to a different beat from the music that was being played loudly in the tavern. Your mind was miles away from real life, it had been a hard day and all you wanted was to unwind. If Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, didn’t want to talk, you wouldn’t push it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a glimpse at you. Your attire screamed ‘business &amp; formal’; black pencil skirt, white blouse and a black blazer hung from the backrest of your chair. You didn’t blend with the roughness and commonness of the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to be forward ma’am, but what does a lady like you, is doing in a place like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drowning my sorrows.” You whispered without looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did a fella break your heart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes.” This time you met Steve’s gaze. “My boss just fired me after five years of life-risking work, long hours and sacrificing my personal life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s brows raised over the sunglasses he was wearing. For a moment he felt like a complete idiot for assuming someone broke her heart romantically. It still shook him up how different the 21</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> century was from the 40’s. This woman in front of him had her heartbroken over a job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your job description sparked interest in Steve and he dared to ask:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that. Mind me asking what did you do for a living?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a criminal intelligence officer for the Interpol.” You responded ending with a sigh. “I specialized in Fugitive Investigation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve shifted in his seat in a way he was no longer facing you, but facing the shelves full of liquor behind the bar. Fugitive Investigation sounded a bit suspicious. He was a fugitive, a known one. The entire world was looking for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fugitive Investigation, huh?” Steve inquired before rising his beer to his lips. He was not jumping into any conclusions and making a scene before getting more intel. “What got you fired?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You squinted at the sudden shift in his tone. He went from polite and cautious to nosy and stern. You knew how it looked like: An officer specialized in fugitive making conversation with a high-profile fugitive ‘casually’ at a tavern in Poland. Nonetheless you had been honest with him. You got fired early in the day, fugitive task force wasn’t your job anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I disagreed with my latest assignment. It didn’t align with my ideals and morals so I stood up to my boss and he said that if I didn’t take the assignment he was going to fire me. Needless to say, I much rather be out of a job than surrender my identity and principles along the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glared at you again, though you couldn’t see his eyes, it was obvious by his parted mouth that you had stirred his curiosity even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny thing, something very similar happened to me a couple of days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot at you, his jaw tensed as well as the grip in the handle of his beer mug. It became obvious that he was growing suspicious by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” You affirmed before giving him a small, innocent grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing you knew, his hand was on your thigh, pressing you hard enough it was impossible for you to move from your seat. Steve was aware that he couldn’t touch any other way or everyone’s attention was going to be on him, and he couldn’t afford that. His hand grabbing your thigh just looked like a man flirting with a woman. You repressed a squeal from pain as you tried to wiggle out of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A baseball cap and sunglasses are no disguise, Captain. If you want to make it as a fugitive you’ll need to step it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After whispering into his ear, Steve jumped from his stool and wrapped his big hand around your wrist forcefully. Again you give it a shot at releasing yourself but failed, his strength was beyond you by quite a lot. It was no use, plus you had nothing to hide, you were telling him the truth. Steve pulled you across the tavern and locked himself with you inside the tiny, disgusting, bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bodies were so close to each other there was barely a current of air between them. Steve let go of your wrist and took his sunglasses off. His angry stare, the way he looked down at you made you feel small and powerless, however you were not going to show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who sent you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one. I told you, I just got fired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe you. I’m going to ask once again. Who. Sent. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve narrowed his eyes, focused on yours as he tried to discern if you were telling the truth. For such a tense situation, you seemed pretty calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You expect me to believe it is a coincidence you worked for Interpol and now you’re at the same tavern as me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, because that’s what happened. I was finishing an assignment here when my boss informed me of the new one, the one I declined and got fired for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what was this assignment you rather get fired than take?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was assigned to find James Buchanan Barnes, Natasha Romanov and Captain Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a derisive chuckle and placed his hands by each side of your head, enclosing you against the wall and his hulking body. “You think I’m stupid or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Au contraire, Captain. I think you are smart for not wanting in on the politics that surround the Sokovia Accords. The Avengers need free will in order to function properly as they should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s eyes on you felt like they were piercing your skull. He wasn’t saying anything, which meant he was expecting you to continue. “And as for why you went rogue, I choose to believe you have a great explanation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you basically got fired because you refused to bring me and my friends to justice without even knowing what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you say it out loud it does sound crazy, not going to lie, but yes.” You giggled subtly. Steve didn’t and you forced yourself to go back into serious mode. “Captain, you have proven to be a man with an outstanding moral compass. Was I supposed to simply accept that you suddenly got your wires crossed and came to plot an evil scheme against the world based on what my superior, a political oriented man, and the media says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt Steve’s body relaxing, his hands dropped as he receded one step to allow you some personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear. Look, if I wanted to arrest you, I would’ve done it as soon as you touched me at the bar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve took a moment to process what you just told him. He still felt that it was too much of a coincidence, though it wouldn’t be the first time someone turned against their superior officer because they blindly believed in him. And you had a point, if you were to pull something on him, you would’ve done it before he dragged you to the bathroom out of sight of everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that –I’m sorry, I had to.” He gave you an apologetic look. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N Y/L/N.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered you his hand, which you took as you laughed at his change of behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sides of Captain America were presented to you in less than half an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The polite gentleman and the intimidating soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I now feel like an idiot. Please let me buy you a drink as a compensation for my behavior from earlier, Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded once. None of you moved, both staring at each other’s faces as the closeness of your bodies created an escalating tension between you. You allowed yourself to scan his entire body, head to toe. The shirt under his leather jacket was clinging to his toned body, and his tight jeans let you glance at his strong legs. For a second you felt guilty for focusing on his body shamelessly, however the guilt faded away when you found out he was doing the exact same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even realizing it, your lips met his. His tongue made his way onto your mouth, taking you by surprise at first. You felt Steve’s hands travelling on the sides of your body and landing on your ass as he dared to give it a tight squeeze.  You pushed your tongue against his, increasing the intensity of the kiss, your hands caressed the back of his neck, stroking up and down before tangling your fingers with his golden locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Steve cornered you once again against the cold bathroom wall, his entire body covered yours. A warm feeling invaded his body, and he began feeling pressure in his pants. He wanted more, no doubt. But not there. It was enough of a risk to have sex with a stranger, he was not going to do it in a public, dirty bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure how exactly happened, how you got from the old tavern to the low-rated motel a few streets away. Steve wasn’t sure either. He had never done anything like that before. He was imprinted in his old ways. Picking up a girl from a tavern was something out of his comfort zone. However this entire thing, being a fugitive, an outlaw was out of his comfort zone as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve struggled opening the room’s door, his excitement and desperation almost led him to kick it in order to break the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy there.” You mumbled in his ear, caressing his earlobe with your lips. “If you break it, we won’t be able to close it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You represented a voice of reason in the midst of his cloudy judgment. He nodded once and tried to focus on opening the door. When he was successful, his stern body pushed you inside the room, and slammed the wooden piece shut behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw your purse and blazer on the ground, and immediately placed your hands over his stomach. Steve leant to kiss your lips, eager to get further with his tongue wrestling yours. His right hand held the back of your neck while he used his left to push your body against his. Your hand reached for his shirt, untucking from his belted jeans. His lips began moving to the side of your mouth, commencing a trail of kisses from your cheeks, the jaw, earlobe to finalize in a tender spot right in your neck. A soft moan left your mouth due to the contact. You slipped your hands under his shirt, caressing the toned muscles of his abdomen. Never in your life had you touched such a hard core, and that only made you moan slightly louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve interpreted it as his cue to dare further. His thick fingers grazed the tiny hidden white buttons of your blouse. After a first attempt of unbuttoning it and failing, his need and urgency to get the garment off, led him to tear it off your body and throw the pieces of fabric to the ground. You couldn’t help but to giggle softly. Thank God you had a blazer to cover yourself afterwards. You tried to take his shirt off as well though Steve ended up taking it off way quicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed his jaw and pushed him down to kiss your lips, wildly and rough, then proceeded to push him to the bed. There was no way in hell that you could push Steve Rogers around, he was just yielding to your lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been quite a while since he had been with someone, thus he was not doing anything that could potentially mess up this shot at getting some. Steve needed it, his whole body yearned for it. There had been so much tension building up the last couple of years, and even more, the last couple of days. He craved an outlet, and this was going to be his chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hovered over him, kissed his neck, and began your way down, nibbling and sucking ever so often, paying special attention to his strong pecs, leaving for sure a mark no one was going to see but that you knew it was going to be there. With open-mouth kisses, you kept making your way on his abs, down to the thin trail of hair down under his pants. When you dared to go even more south, you were greeted by his hardened cock, clearly constricted within those tight blue jeans. It was then when you looked up at Steve. He was reclined on his forearms, expectantly watching your next move. His eyes were no longer the concern, kind eyes of the man you met at the tavern, they were darkened and filled with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt a rush of heat between your legs resulting in your panties getting damp. Your eyes danced down to his pants again, nimbly unbuckled his belt and pulled the jeans down as well, satisfaction coursing through your veins when the metal buckle hit the floor and the only thing in Steve’s body was the black lycra boxer briefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You lowered your head and mumbled over the thin fabric covering his dick, the vibration sent shivers down Steve’s spine causing him to close his eyes and gasp with pleasure. You kitten-licked the outline of his cock, each time it got somehow stiffer and eager to leave the constriction of his briefs. It earned you several grunts of approval from Steve and one of his hands trying to push your head even closer to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You struggled a bit to let go of his grip but succeeded after he noticed you were trying to pull away. Steve gave you an apologetic look, which you very much appreciated. You wiggled yourself on his body and straddled his stomach. Your skirt was slightly rolled up to your thighs, the only thing separating the sensitive skin of your pussy from his toned abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands followed the curves of your body from your waist up to your breasts, fingertips caressing your tender skin at the same time Steve bit his lower tip muffling a groan. He teased you over the fabric of your bra before sliding his hands to your back, down and up, then down once more. He buried his digits on the skin of your waist, provoking a subtle whimper on your part. His index finger followed your spine up again, goosebumps ran in your entire body only to end up focusing on your soaking core. Steve unclipped your bra, used each of his hands to slip down the straps of the garment which naturally fell to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve licked his lips as his eyes grew wider with anticipation. He pushed himself up and laid his back on the headboard of the bed, in a way he was practically sitting straight. This new position made you land in his lap instead of his stomach. His hard, hidden cock grazed against your covered pussy. You moaned at the sudden contact, followed by a clench of your walls around nothing, aching to get something. Steve grunted in your ear before biting your lobe. He cupped your breasts, pressing and rubbing your nipples with his thumb. His mouth went lower, leaving a wet trail down your neck and into your cleavage. His beautiful blue eyes looked even shinier than before. Steve licked his lips one more time before latching them onto your nipples, nibbling the sensitive area careful not to hurt you. His actions got you moaning every time louder, your hips began to involuntarily roll against his crotch as your pussy craved more friction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though there was still underwear on both of you, you could’ve sworn you felt every single inch and detail from his seemingly big cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed weird for Steve to remember that half an hour before, he thought you represented a threat and now he was allowing you to get close and personal with him. Nonetheless, he was not going to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve groaned over your nipples once he felt your desire and desperation to feel him closer, the vibration only added to your pleasure. Your hands played with Steve’s golden locks as he continued to play with your nubs using both his hands and his mouth. Your breathing got more agitated by the second. Steve looked up to your face, his eyes met with yours before letting go of your breasts and crashing his lips on yours, craving your taste. His hands traveled your body down to the hem of your skirt, rolling it even higher than before until it was pretty much completely around your lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s fingers dared further, brushing the lace of your panties. His digits immediately got wet from your arousal dripping through the fabric, making his cock twitch with anticipation. He was aware of the liberties he had taken on your body, nonetheless he felt that taking your panties off was something he needed to be a hundred percent sure you were fine with. “Is it ok if…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ok with whatever you want, Steve.” You interrupted him, and shushed him by biting his lower lip and then kissing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded once, not letting go of you. He began to slip your underwear off and you finished taking it off, throwing it with the other pieces of clothing laying on the floor. You glared down to his body, thinking how unfair it was for him to still have his boxers on. “Can I…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me.” He rushed his words at the same time he wiggled himself out of his underwear, finally unleashing his yearning, hard dick that plopped to his tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just as big as you had seen through his boxers and as you had felt while straddling it. Your mouth began to water and you felt the need to take it in your mouth, even if it couldn’t fit completely and would make you choke. Steve noticed the desire in your eyes and called your attention. “Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you –if you give me head I’m not sure I’ll last enough to...” He stopped himself and tried to find a way to lay it down gently without disappointing you or making you think he was being ridiculous. “It’s been a while and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For such a big, strong man, Steve appeared to be small and ashamed. You understood the message and what he meant by that. You gifted him a comprehensive beam before crawling over his body, your fingertips grasped his abs, chest and neck. Your lips brushed his before pecking his: “Relax, Cap. I’ll be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked you with a shy smile over your lips. His hand reached for the nightstand by his side, opened the drawer and got a packed condom. You grabbed it from his hand and slithered your way down to his crotch. You could see a shiny droplet of pre-cum at the tip, your index finger recovered the tear and tasted it. You felt Steve stiffening under your body, his eyes focused on your every move. Your hand was relatively small to cover his entire length. You stroke his cock a few times trying to get the best of it, pumping until satisfied with his hardened state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt your walls yet again clenching around nothing, practically screaming to be filled. You sensed some of your arousal dripping down your thighs. You needed him, and he needed you. After one last pump, you slid the rubber over his dick, adjusted it to perfection before climbing back to his lap. Steve placed his hands on your hips, you straddled him, holding you in balance as you tried to align his cock to your entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You whined as soon as the tip teased your aching pussy. Steve’s grip tightened and you knew he felt it too. He slowly pushed you down, allowing his entire cock enter your pussy pretty much easily thanks to your wetness. You closed your eyes allowing your body to adjust to his girth and length. Never had you felt so full before, you weren’t sure if you liked or not. Perhaps it was just a matter of getting used to it. His hips began to buckle against you, cueing you to rock your hips too. Pushing you upwards and downwards, every time daring to take more in and out of you as you got used to the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moans and groans shortly flood the tiny motel room. Both adjusting to each other and finding harmony in a rhythm. Steve buried his face on the crook of your neck, depositing kisses and licks that muffled his grunts and heavy, breathy moans. He kept repeating how beautiful you were and that only pushed you closer. He was the only man you’d been casually with, that dared to say those sort of things and it made both your gut and core tingle with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve was right when he said he was not going to last much, it wasn’t long before his breathing got quicker and more agitated, his hands desperate to help you ride him with more rapidness. Truth was, you were not going to last long either, however, there was nothing wrong with giving yourself an extra push by sliding your hand between your bodies and circling your very swollen and sensitive clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve got a glimpse of what you were doing, his eyes got glued to you. You were like a goddess for him, so beautiful and free. Different from any other women he had been with before. A 21</span>
  <span>st</span>
  <span> century woman. He had noticed it ever since he saw you at the tavern, and he found your confidence, wit and intelligence to be extremely attractive, an absolute turn on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching you touch yourself, caring about yourself, was the only thing he needed to get him at the edge, soon, his cock twitched inside you, his hands could no longer support you as his arms, legs and core weakened from the ecstasy his entire body was going through. He never stopped saying your name, repeating like a mantra, the sole thing that changed was his volume. As you felt the warm spurts of Steve’s cum flooding your insides, your walls clenched around his cock and you speeded up the pace of your fingers over your clit. Steve’s name rolled down your lips with more frequency the closer you got to your sweet release. A few more seconds and you found yourself also cumming around Steve’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room felt warm and stuffy all of a sudden. And quiet. It went from full on yelling each other’s name to simply panting and gasping for air while you tried to recover from the intense orgasms you both experienced. Steve helped you dismount him after a couple of seconds of shivering and recovering from the high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands went to your face, tucking some strands of your brown hair behind your ear, that way he could get a better view of your face, admiring your glowing skin and inherent shiny eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve knew that there was no way he was in love. He had just met you a few hours ago. However, he felt like he wanted more of you. This encounter wasn’t long, but it was on him. Steve wanted to know how else you could give to him. The image of you craving his cock flooded his mind and a short flash of what could’ve been if you had taken his cock in your mouth popped in his head. He felt his blood flowing back down to his dick and a small grunt left his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brows knitted together when he saw you getting off the bed to gather your clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to face him, confusion spread across your face. Wasn’t it obvious? You were getting dressed so you could leave him. Like with any other one night stand. “I –I was going to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve padded the bed to find his underwear, he put them on and stood up to meet you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I mean…of course, uh…I just thought that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is not like you were a ‘one night stand’ expert, but you were not a stranger to it. It was a healthy way to satisfy your needs. It was obvious that after sex, it came the leaving part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you’d stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay? Steve…this was just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I mean, I know but I maybe don’t want to leave it at that.” He rushed, interrupting you, his hand reached to your forearm, stopping you from receding to the door. “I feel like I owe you a second round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. That’s why he wanted you to stay. For seconds. Not because he wanted anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Captain America wanted a second round, you were no doubt, staying for a second round. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. But I Still Need Love ‘Cause I’m Just a Man.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Welcome back...I know it's been a while but hey, better late than never, am I right? <br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been decades since Steve woke up with someone in his bed by his side, at least it felt like that to him. He forced his mind to think back to the last time but it came blank, it was then when it hit him that he had actually never woken up next to someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His internal clock woke Steve up a little after dawn. He was used to getting up early in the morning to work out, make himself a healthy breakfast and begin his day as an Avenger. Steve now was able to only go for a run and do a simple workout using his own weight at a deserted park before people came out from their houses. He had to be like a ghost in order to not get caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jumped out of the bed, careful to slide under your body, not waking you up. You had spent most of the night using his chest as your pillow and he didn’t mind it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was afraid that if he left, you were going to be gone once he came back and he didn’t want that. Steve wanted a chance to talk with you a little bit more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrote a note and left it on the nightstand by your side, informing you that he was going for a run and would be back soon, and practically begging you to stay until he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running helped him a lot with his thinking process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head had been spinning ever since he saw you at the tavern. There was something about you that made him feel alive, made him feel intrigued and motivated. A feeling he had not felt in quite some time. Maybe it was the mysteriousness of your job, the fact that you were law enforcement, or that you didn’t even flinched when he tried to be intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe all of the above?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spent so many time trying to find the right person he missed out on so much. He was a grown man with a pretty lousy sex-life and love-life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The odds of finding love while on the run were slim, close to zero, however the chances to improve his sex-life were higher. Steve knew that if he proposed himself to do it, he could get whomever he wanted in his bed, yet it didn’t appeal him to do so. He wanted something constant, something he could count on regardless of whatever that was going on with his life. Steve needed something, someone whom he could hold on to when everything else around him changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone who knew who he was and wouldn’t betray him. Someone patient and open to anything both in bed and in life in general. Someone who could keep up with the pace he was currently living at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone just like you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely now didn’t seem like the time to find a new fuck buddy, nonetheless, he felt like it would be the time he’d need it the most. Steve deserved to have someone and he finally realized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of his life he had to deal with things by himself, sure, he had the Avengers but none of them saw him as anything else other than a co-worker, a teammate. He was alone and he didn’t want that anymore. He needed someone to care for him. Even if it was solely physical, having someone that was there for him, filled part of his craving and yearning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The downfall of his need was that Steve just couldn’t figure out how to tell you to stay with him, especially under the circumstances he was in. A fugitive of the law, short in money, and always on the move. Who in their right mind was going to agree to tag along with him through all of that just because of sex?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rogers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s stern voice caught his attention in time for him to stop before a car hit him while crossing the street without paying attention to his surroundings, completely immersed in his thoughts. A few honks invaded his ears as the driver complained about his recklessness as Natasha smirked mockingly and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve jogged across the street to meet Nat at the motel’s parking lot. The two of them began walking towards their rooms, side by side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Steve answered in the form of a whisper as he spotted the motel’s maid exiting one of the rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his visage and pulled the cap on his head lower, while Nat hugged his waist and nuzzled her face in Steve’s neck until the cleaning lady was far enough for them to break their cover. Luckily, they were only a few steps away from Natasha’s room, the one by Steve’s where he hoped you were still sleeping in. She opened the door and let him in first, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Buck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You went for a run?” Bucky scowled as he got up from the bed and stretched his back a little before walking inside the bathroom. “Where do you get the motivation to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running helps me clear my head, maybe you should join me sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, too risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And talking about ‘too risky’; </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell, Rogers?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nat yelled as she slapped Steve’s back. He looked back at her with confusion in his eyes. He seemed clueless. “The girl you brought with you last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes…I wanted to talk to you guys about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s there to talk about a one night stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve opened his mouth but no words came out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie here, has a crush on that girl.” Bucky’s head peeked from the bathroom’s door frame, a devilish smile in his lips while he stared at his blonde best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha raised both her brows, then narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in Steve’s direction demanding an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky rolled his eyes before going back to the bathroom: “I know you man, and you like that girl, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Steve shook his head and progressively switched to nodding when Natasha’s inquisitive stare began to unsettle him. “I mean, yes, but not in the way you think. I was thinking that maybe she could join us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky cracked a laugh and popped out the bedroom now dressed and with his hair slightly brushed, his eyes danced from Steve to Nat whenever one spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat dropped her head back and snorted. “Please tell me that you aren’t really thinking about girls at these critical times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I just think we could use someone like her on our side…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve, these aren’t vacations, we’re in trouble here. You can’t just go around recruiting people you met at a random bar.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a tavern.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three people in the room turned to the door where the voice that spoke last came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood with your back on the door, wearing your skirt from last night and Steve’s shirt, since he broke the buttons of yours. He couldn’t help but to smile softly at your sight, glad that the note he left you actually made you stay,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this she?” Natasha asked, directing the query towards Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is she.” You responded with a single nod, earning an unsparing glance from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky raised his right hand and waved it friendly before turning around to get a jacket to cover himself even more. You couldn’t help but notice that his left was actually metal and a shiver ran down your spine. You knew that Steve was most likely running with the Winter Soldier himself, however, actually seeing the infamous man in front of you was something else. He had done terrible things over the years, things the Interpol condemned and made him one of the Most Wanted. So many brave officers, your colleagues, had gone after him and almost none had returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was, alive, fresh, clean and waving at you. You had to remind yourself that if Captain America thought he was worth protecting, then you shouldn’t worry about the Winter Soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it made more sense to worry about Natasha Romanov, a.k.a Black Widow, who was most assuredly ready to attack the second you moved in the wrong direction. Steve joined your side and stood in front of you, protecting you from whatever his friend could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Door wasn’t locked. You should be more careful.” You answered the redhead, a coy grin in your face. “And I agree with the Captain, you could use someone like me in your team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were spying on us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nat scoffed and turned to Steve who dismissed it completely. Why was Nat complaining at someone spying on them when she was the ultimate spy? A little hypocritical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not intentionally, walls are paper thin.” You raised your shoulders subtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha’s face went from annoyed and offended to teasing and arrogant. “Indeed. Walls are paper thin, Captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as those words left Natasha’s lips, you felt your cheeks burning with embarrassment. You had never met them before and this certainly was not the first impression you wanted to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of you had any filter the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve felt the same discomfort you were probably feeling, his gaze was unable to meet anyone else’s. The thought that his friends and teammates listened to every single lustful, dirty noise that came out from both of you just a few hours prior made him sick to the stomach. He should’ve been aware of the closeness of the rooms, of the fact that the walls of that cheap hotel were no way near soundproof. Now that he knew that they heard the whole thing, he felt like he was never going to be able to talk or see Nat nor Buck to their faces. Steve feared that this was going to make you feel humiliated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are adorable. You can’t even look at each other. It’s like high school all over again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Natasha, let them be.” Bucky intervened. Though you weren’t looking at him, his voice was a giveaway of the smirk in his face. “Rough, loud sex isn’t anything out of this world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time you almost choked with your own saliva, making the three of them turn your way. Steve offered you water as he didn’t know what else to do. It took you around a minute and a few coughs to regain composure and suddenly, as your throat cleared, so did your mind. It was pretty childish and stupid to be so flustered about something natural. Everyone in that room were adults, you should all behave like the mature grown-ups you were supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so what the Captain was trying to say before our sex life became the center subject, is that I can be helpful in your current situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glanced at you with his brows knitted together. A mix of confusion, shock and praise managed to converge in his blue eyes as a result of the way you steered the conversation away from the awkwardness of your sex encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?” Bucky questioned; no trace of amusement left in his visage or his voice. This made the mood in the room more serious than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have experience in the fugitive department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an outlaw?” Natasha inquired with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She used to work for the Interpol in Fugitive Investigation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Steve finished talking, Natasha swiftly jumped in your direction and positioned herself behind you with a pocket knife aiming at your neck. Bucky joined by Steve’s side; his fists were clenched as he studied you with his dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you are that naïve, Steve.” Natasha spoke. “I get that you’re horny and sexually urged but come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let her go!” Steve commanded firmly. “She doesn’t work for them anymore. She got fired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the oldest undercover rouse in the books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really believe I would’ve brought her here and suggest for her to join us if I thought she presents any danger to us? I thought about every single thing that is crossing your heads right now. We’ve been through this already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the problem, Cap, you aren’t thinking with the head above your shoulders but the one that is in your pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just crossed a line, Romanov.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we focus on what matters here?” Bucky intervened, calling both Nat’s and Steve’s attention. “What are we going to do with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can kill me but that would be leaving a trail behind you that will hint law enforcement of your whereabouts, you can let me join you and revel in the benefits of having someone who is known for being in the right side of justice, with multiple contacts worldwide and experience with fugitives while simultaneously keeping an eye on me because you clearly don’t trust me, or you can let me go and wonder what could’ve been.” You numbered their options trying to sound as convincing as you could. “Look, I understand how it must look for me to just show up in your lives but I guarantee it was a coincidence. I was here catching mob leader, Jan Wójcik when I got the assignment that ultimately got me fired because I chose not to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was tasked with catching us.” Steve explained further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to be kidding me.” Nat groaned again then applied more pressure to the knife against your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how it sounds, but please, listen to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interpol has no idea of where you guys are. Stark and the rest of Avengers that were arrested in Germany are refusing to cooperate. Last known location, pins Barnes and Rogers in Siberia and Romanov somewhere in Argentina. They planned to send me to Russia this morning to begin with the investigation but I said no and then they fired me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Buck questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think it’s fair what’s going on and I trust Captain America.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know how stupid that is, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natasha scoffed and pressed the blade tighter against your skin. This time, hard enough for it to start cutting through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should also mention that there are developments that point to Barnes’s innocence regarding the UN bombing but were buried by higher ranks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get a hold of those if you say they were buried?” Bucky inquired as the muscles of his body began to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got contacts around the world, powerful contacts that are on your side, our side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really having a hard time believing all of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable. Honestly, if it was me in your shoes, I would feel the same way, Natasha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as you tried to keep it together and hide the nervousness of having a sharp blade slowly cutting your skin, Natasha not showing any signs of moving it away or being convinced any time soon began to startle you. There wasn’t much you could say or do to persuade them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m innocent?” Bucky called your attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was somehow saddened, or nostalgic, there was a soft glim in his eyes that didn’t match the gloominess in the rest of his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you and I want to help. I don’t think it’s fair or right to put an innocent man and two of the mightiest heroes on earth behind bars just because they believe in their friend. I already lost my job because of this; all I want to do now is help and do something useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has had several opportunities before to call this in, yet here we all are.” Steve said, as he got closer to Natasha. A few droplets of blood had already started to run by your neck. He wasn’t going to let Nat do anything else. “It took her seconds to figure out who I was and I believe her expertise on the matter is required.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you trust her, I trust her, punk.” Buck glared at his friend and then at you. For a second there, you thought he beamed at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Buck. Natasha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men stared at the redhead who still had her body pressed against yours and a knife to your throat. As a trained officer, you knew a thing or two on how to get rid of her grip, but you preferred not doing anything in order to avoid coming across as a bigger threat than what she already considered you to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have experience as a fugitive.” Natasha mumbled sternly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have intel on this case I can share that’ll help us move safely.” You attempted yet again to get on her good side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes met Steve’s for a few instances. His fists were clenched as he was already ready to swing a punch in your defense if necessary. He might have only known you for a couple of hours and maybe the only interaction he had with you was of the sexual kind, but that didn’t mean he was willing to let Natasha kill you for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you dare to double cross us, I will personally hunt you down and kill you.” She finally yielded and threatened you, her lips touching your ear from the closeness. She then turned to Steve and used the same steely tone with him. “And you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she betrays us, I’ll kill her with my own, bare hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Steve managed to say those words caused your entire body to shiver. The darkness in his eyes, the low, rough sound in his voice and his large muscles tensing enough to see them through his shirt made you realize that the man that had given you one of the best nights of your life could actually do as he said and kill you with his bare hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing was that you weren’t necessarily scared. You knew he would never do that because you wouldn’t betray them or give them any reason. No, you weren’t scared. You were turned on in a very strange way. In fact you would’ve done something to let him know the effect he had on you if it wasn’t for the sharp blade in your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Now, can you please remove that knife from my neck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure. My bad.” Natasha apologized as she stepped back and cleaned your blood from her knife on her pants. “You know all of our names, but we don’t know yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve immediately grabbed a towel from the bathroom and offered it to you so you could clean the wound the knife left behind. You thanked him and pressed the fabric over your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my name is Y/N Y/L/N.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know...next chapter will be smutty, I promise. </p><p>Thanks for reading! Stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>